


something interesting

by Skyuni123



Series: Stargate SG-1 Series 5: One Fic Per Episode [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s05e17 Failsafe, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123
Summary: the tok'ra don't show up for a while.sam and daniel find something interesting to do while they wait.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson
Series: Stargate SG-1 Series 5: One Fic Per Episode [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012317
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	something interesting

"So, two hours life support left." Daniel says, leaning back in the co-pilot's seat like he'd like to be anywhere else but here. The feeling is mutual. "Then what?"

"Hammond will find us." Jack says. He's lying on the floor next to meet, shirt riding up, like he doesn't have any kind of care in the world. 

Lucky for some, I guess. We've had an incredibly lucky day so far, if it holds up, I'll be happy. And surprised. But, I don't let it into my voice. "I agree."

"As do I." Teal'c says, placidly, from the pilot's chair.

I've no doubt that he believes it too. That's one thing about that man, and a trait I envy from most of the Jaffa - they're capable of such calm, and such relaxation in the face of adversity. I've only seen Teal'c afraid once or twice, and the contrast is startling. 

"Great." Daniel says, levering himself up from his chair, and looking at all of us. "Anyone got any cards? I'd love to wander around the ship and look at things, but after ten days I've basically memorised it. Cards?"

"Nope." Jack says. He covers his eyes with a hand. "I'm going to nap while we wait for rescue. Anything dangerous happens, don't wake me." 

"I am going to contemplate on the nature of this asteroid." Teal'c says, placidly, and leans back, very slightly, in the chair. 

Great. I'm not going to be able to sit still and wait for rescue - or our demise - that's just not in my nature. I'm good under pressure, it's waiting that gets me. "Daniel. Want to do something?"

"Ooh, something." Jack snarks. "How exciting."

"Thought you were napping, Jack?" Daniel says, but seems to perk up at the idea of doing 'something'. 

"I sleep-talk." Jack replies, arm still flung over his eyes. "I'm great at it. If you're going to talk, though, go somewhere else." 

"Yeah, I'll come and do something." Daniel clambers off the pilot's chair, looking varying degrees of annoyed and sweaty. Maybe that's just the situation. At this point, we're all getting a musk of 'been in tight quarters too long'. It’s not  _ bad,  _ just not  _ nice.  _

"You know, I had nothing specific in mind." I say, after he's joined me in the corridor. "To do." 

"Better than sitting in there." Daniel says. "I don't get how they're both so calm about this."

"Neither do I." We hinge a lot on chance, it's part of our jobs, but this feels a little too close for comfort. I say as much to Daniel. 

"Oh, to have the gentle ennui of a Jaffa." Daniel drawls, but he's obviously joking. "To walk towards the void with nothing but interest in what comes next."

I elbow him right in the ribs and he laughs, the sound echoing through the corridors.

He's right, though. After ten days, we've practically memorised the ship. It's not very big, maybe one hundred twenty feet in length, and about the same in depth. There's a handful of rooms, mostly full of our gear, as well as one main meeting area in the middle. It is, in the scheme of things, not very interesting to look at, or to fly. Some of the ships I've flown over the years have been incredible. If they're Ferraris, this ship is like a school bus.

A broken down, thin-hulled, dangerous school bus. 

One we might just die in.

I try not to think about that part. 

We reach the end of the ship within minutes, going through the final door to something that's roughly like a viewing platform. It’s tiny, barely wider than the length of a queen bed, but with a raised platform that I stand on to look out the window at the back of the ship.

It’s all rock. Unsurprisingly. Well, naquadah. The distinction doesn’t seem very important when I can’t physically see or utilise it. 

"You know," Daniel says, standing up on the platform next to me. "I'm becoming really tired of space."

"Doesn't it fill you with wonder?" 

"Fills me with a desire to go outside." He complains. That's a thing he does, these days. I don't mind it, at the moment, because he's right. 

"Just think, when Hammond rescues us, getting to leave the Mountain..." I say, the image one of absolute wonder.

"After we've had our physicals, debriefed, gone through psych evals..." Daniel trails off at my glare. "Point. I'll even come outside and sit on a hill with you. Really spice my life up." 

"Shut up." I say, and look at my watch. 1 hour, 45 mins until the life support fails. Ugh. I step back from the window and sit on the edge of the platform. My boots don't reach the floor, so they dangle. I swing them about. 

"I do have faith in Hammond, you know." Daniel steps off the platform, too, and leans against the wall opposite me. His body is one lithe line, well built, but not excessively so. He’s really changed a lot in the last five years. I can’t say I mind. 

"Just not liable to rely on it?"

He furrows his brow. "I've made a career on being mildly pessimistic." He replies. "I'm not going to start on the positivity train now."

He must see something change in my face because he raises an eyebrow at me. "You're a scientist! You can't be telling me to be endlessly positive in the face of overwhelming odds." 

"I just would like a little optimism. Something. You might have faith but you're certainly not showing it" I sigh, and lean back against the wall, propping my legs up on the edge of the platform. "I hate it. All this waiting. Makes me twitchy."

"You're telling me. I wish there was something I could do, but I've translated everything in this damn ship by now. The translation is so easy even you could do it, and you don't even speak the language. It's like the 'Je m’appelle Daniel, je suis dans ma spaceship' of translation." 

"I appreciate your faith in my language skills." I say, "But I doubt it." 

"No." He crosses across to the platform and leans against it, by my side. He’s warm, comfortingly so, and I like the feeling of his presence. "You see those symbols, there?" 

He points out a line of thick writing above the door. It's all in symbols that I, unsurprisingly, don't know how to read. "Thoughts?"

"I mean, the obvious would be 'exit' - or something similar to it, but..." I start, but stop at his look.

"Yeah. You've got it. Hit the proverbial nail on the proverbial head. It's all like that. All of it is instructions. Directions. The original owners of this ship must have had absurdly terrible senses of direction."

I snort. "Like you?"

"Unfair and untrue, Sam. I'm terribly offended by your accusation." Daniel says, but there's no genuine annoyance in it, not at all. 

Daniel has an excellent nose for caves and internal buildings. It's when we get out into the open that he's completely shot. I don't know how he survived on Abydos. "Sure thing, Daniel. You're only offended because I'm right." 

He scrunches his nose up at me. It's horrible endearing, so I do it back before that thought can linger. Not the time. 

I look at my watch again. "One hour, forty." 

"Great." Daniel hops up onto the edge of the platform by my side. "Want to play some kind of word association game to pass the time before we all expire -"

I glare at him, thoroughly annoyed by his choice of wording. 

He just barrels on. "-or do you want to do something a little more interesting?"

There's an edge to his words that is… unexpected. A little desirable. I am, unfortunately, horribly curious about it. Blame the ten days in space. Or something. “Define interesting.” 

He gives me a sly look.

It’s one that just about tests my limits to their breaking point. Ten days. Ten days in this ship. I need a nap and also less of the fear of imminent death. I also really need to get laid. Yeah, I’ve found myself in a bit of a problem, here. 

“In the scheme of things, I know of something that could both take up some time and be excellent stress relief.” He continues, with that same look, sweetness and promises dripping off his tongue.

The thing is - I’m tempted. Horribly so. I don’t get much in the way of open propositions, and especially not ones that I’d want to take up. But I fight the urge. For a moment. “You’re taking advantage of the situation we’ve found ourselves in.” I say, but I don’t really mind. 

He’s a warm, solid line up along my side when he answers. “Yeah. Maybe I am. The thing is, though, we could be rescued soon. We could get out of here. But, also, we might not. I  _ like  _ you, Sam. And I like sex. If not now, when?” 

He’s got a point, and I’m… interested. More than I should be. Daniel’s always been there for me, supportive, bright, connected. We’re like two halves of the same brain, sometimes, and I know I love him, to whatever degree he needs. 

It’s tempting, so tempting, but- “The regs.” I say, through clenched teeth. It’s not the first time. Won’t be the last.

“Civilian.” He says. “Not military, remember?”

That doesn’t necessarily change things in my mind. “We’re on a team together.” 

“Sam.” He says, genuinely looking at me now. There’s such depth, such brilliance in those deep blue eyes. I want it, suddenly. I want to feel him. It's surprising, considering the circumstances, but I do. 

“I promise, if we survive the next-” He looks at my watch, reading it upside down, “Hour and a half- this won’t get weird. You’re my best friend.”

“And you’re mine.” I say, slowly, but at this point, I feel like I’m only protesting for the sake of it, for the sake of our relationship, for the sake of the military rules drilled into me. This is a bad idea, but I… can’t stop myself. 

“You can tell me to fuck off and I will absolutely leave.” He says, suddenly, “I don’t want this to-”

He doesn’t finish his sentence because I kiss him.

The angle is so, so awkward, it’s almost embarrassing how bad a first kiss it is. I nearly get a crick in my neck. We even bump noses.  _ Honestly.  _

Daniel starts laughing, right into my mouth, which is frankly a little offensive. We break apart and he climbs off the platform and stands between my legs, his pelvis right up against my thighs. “So high school.” He says, eyes sparkling with mirth. “Try again?”

This time it’s better. More practised, and hotter. It’s the feel of him pressed tight up against me, his hands in my hair. It’s the best thing I’ve felt in a long time.

He kisses like a drowning man clutching for air, desperate and harsh, and I give it back as good as I’ve got. I wonder how long it’s been for him. I don’t know if I want to know.

It’s easy enough to grab him by the waist, pull him in closer, wrap my legs around his back. He’s hard against me, almost throbbing, and all I want is to touch him more.

“Gods, Sam.” He gasps, pressing his forehead to mine. “Why haven’t we done this before?”

It’s jarringly intimate, passionate, sweaty, and yeah, we’re almost definitely both pretty gross right now, but it’s also up there with one of the hottest things I’ve ever done. “Do you need a near-death situation to get you going, Daniel?”

He laughs, obviously delighted, breath warm against my face. “Shut up.”

“Make me.”

And he does. 

We’re shirtless in minutes and he’s kissing his way down my chest, pulling my sports bra out of the way to nose as my breasts. I almost regret the urgency, regret the fact we’re not in a better place and I’m not better dressed, but this is  _ Daniel,  _ and he’s seen me bloodied, broken and bruised, and he doesn’t care at all.

I gasp, feeling a bolt of pleasure right down to my core as he toys with my nipples. It’s sharp, a little bit, but I want more. I need more. “Daniel.” I cry, breath little more than a sharp hiss. “Please.”

I know what I’m asking for and he’s all too willing to give it. With a wiggle that would almost be embarrassing if it weren’t for the situation, he helps me drag my BDUs and my panties to my knees, and he kneels between them.

The platform is exactly the right height, I think, a little deliriously. Did the makers of the ship design it for-

But I lose my train of thought immediately with the first touch of his tongue on me. I think I lose the ability to speak too, all my thoughts, and worries, and anxieties, all good. “Fuck.” I sigh, and grab onto his hair. “ _ Fuck,  _ Daniel. Come on.” 

I’m lost after that, squirming under his touch, sighing and gasping, feeling the tension coiling in the pit of my stomach grow and grow. It’s so good, but it’s not enough, not right now. I want him. 

I lean down and grab him back up, dragging him back to my level. I kiss him, tasting myself on his lips, but wanting more regardless. 

“You wanna.,.?” He asks, wide eyed, pupils completely blown, as he pulls away.

I huff, because it’s obvious, and because I can’t stop panting. “Yes. Please.” There’s no need to ask about cleanliness or prophylactics, both of those are covered by the SGC’s health checkups. 

I need him inside me, right now. “Daniel.” It’s nearly a whine. 

“Yeah- yeah-” He scrabbles with his fly, all shaking fingers and heavy gasps, and with one smooth movement, he’s pushing inside me, filling me up and it hurts for a moment like it always does, but then it’s nothing but pleasure.

I've not done this in a long time, but this is exactly what I need.

He kisses me, pushing me back against the platform, hips thrusting wildly, and it feels so good. A little unhinged, a little wild, but good. 

I’m close, I realise. It’s a near thing, waves of tension tight around my hips, threatening to spill over. I pull him close to me, scrabbling at his back, wanting it to go on forever, but wanting everything to let go.

“It’s been a while.” He gasps, between kisses, voice caught on the edge of a moan. “I’m not gonna-”

“Good, fine, that’s- yeah- okay.” I scrabble for the words, hardly able to make them out through my gasps. “Yeah, just- come  _ on, Daniel,  _ I’ve gotta-”

He leans back down to kiss me, moving one hand back down south. It’s sweat and maniacism, a sudden sharp jolt right to my centre, and that’s all it takes. 

“Fuck.” I sigh, into his mouth.

He follows barely a moment later, and sighs, quieter than I expect, before relaxing.

It’s all very good. I’m sure I’m bright red, covered in sweat, but I also can’t bring myself to care. I’m also sure I’m going to have a knot in my back the next day, but I can’t bring myself to care about that either. I feel  _ good.  _

“Mhmm.” Daniel says, lying down next to me. “Excellent experience, would like to repeat at a later date if you’re so inclined.”

He kisses me gently, then rolls onto his back and throws a hand over his eyes. He’s still panting a little. 

“Yes please.” I say, hoping I don’t sound too eager, but knowing I do. I snuggle in close to him, throw an arm over his chest. “Do you think this platform-..I mean I’m not exactly  _ judging  _ those who built this ship, but it certainly came in handy.”

“Filthy.” Daniel says, sleepily. “That’s a whole thesis right there.”

I would reply, but really, I’m too drowsy to care.

  
  


“I am Jaiden of the Tok’ra.” A voice booms across the ship, startling me awake. “We have heard your distress signal and are here. Do you require assistance?”

“Yes.” Teal’c says, hopefully still from the cockpit. “We would appreciate assistance.”

"KIDS." Jack hollers, also hopefully still from the cockpit. "We're leaving. Come back from your nerd expedition so we can go!"

I look at my watch. Twenty four minutes remaining.

“Cutting it close.” Daniel says, once again reading my watch upside down. He grins at me, looking uncharacteristically pleased. “Hey Sam. Since we’re not going to die today, want to make this a regular thing?”

I lean in and kiss him. “Obviously.” I languish in the lack of weirdness and the vague aching in my body - it’s a good thing, but it’s still obvious. A thought hits me, through my haze of warmth and happiness. “Oh my God, we’ve got to go back in there with Jack now.”

“Huh.” Daniel says, looking pensive. “Do you think he’ll say anything?”

“I don’t know.” 

Obviously, he does. 

**Author's Note:**

> yknow when you write something solely for yourself
> 
> yep
> 
> this is the horniest thing ive ever written babey!
> 
> hit me up on [ tumblr ](http://eph-em-era.tumblr.com)


End file.
